Kitty Lost
by Oceana Mist
Summary: Danny and Johnny's plan don't go as planned. Johnny goes into a rampage and forces Kitty to kiss him and try to marry him against her will. Johnny takes Kitty captive and Danny has to save her. Will he die tryin? R&R! Rated T just in case.
1. Kitty Lost Part 1

**~I had an idea and decided to write it down. I hope you guys like it :)~**

"Looks like you beat me again dude." Johnny sighed.

"That I did, and now I'm gonna finish you off for good. See you in oblivion Johnny." Danny said like a hero.

"So long Kitty. I'll miss you." Johnny weakly said. Kitty smirked.

"Bye Johnny." Kitty looked away. She knew she couldn't be with him. Not while being in love with Danny. Danny looked from Kitty to Johnny. He wasn't sure what to do. The plan was to have Kitty get so upset she would run back to Johnny. Unfortunately, Danny wasn't sure what was happening.

"Kitty, don't you love Johnny?" Danny asked her. Danny looked away from Johnny and let his ghost powers fade away until he was human again. He could see Kitty was crying. Danny looked at her red eyes. She was beautiful, but she wasn't meant for Danny. This made the young teenager a bit sad to see that this beautiful ghost was not his.

Danny walked over to Kitty. He knelt down beside her and noticed Paulina wasn't there. Danny figured Kitty had used her ghost powers to transport her home. Danny put his arm around Kitty who knelt into his embrace.

"Kitty what's wrong?" Danny asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing." Kitty shook her head and looked up. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to Johnny. She knelt down and he leaned up. Kitty looked at him sadly and took off the ring that bound her and Johnny 13 together.

"Johnny, I'm sorry I just, can't do this anymore." Kitty opened his hand and dropped the ring into it.

"Kitty-" Johnny started. Many emotions running through him. Sadness that he was losing Kitty and anger at Danny for taking her away from him.

"Johnny don't. I just need to catch my breath." Kitty told him. This got Johnny VERY angry. He stood up and grabbed her arm. He spun her around so they were facing each other.

"Catch your breath? It's been 200 friggin years Kitty. I asked you to marry me and you finally said yes. Only to leave me for PHANTOM?" Johnny yelled tightening his grip on Kitty. Danny had been watching horrified. He realized he should do something and went ghost. Johnny noticed this and yelled for his shadow.

"SHADOW ATTACK!" Johnny used his other hand and aimed it towards Danny. _Shit._ Danny thought. How was he supposed to help Kitty while fighting off the dork of darkness? Danny had an idea. He flew towards Johnny's bike and hit the ghost portal button. He flew straight at it and then at the last minute he flew up and missed the portal. The shadow was following him the entire time went plunging into the ghost zone. Danny then destroyed the device on Johnny's bike. Kitty smirked to herself. Way to go Danny!

"Let her go Johnny." Danny walked towards her. Johnny tightened his grip harder, and Kitty whimpered in pain.

"Your coming with me Kitten." Johnny whispered evilly. Kitty's eyes went wide and when she was about to scream Johnny covered his hand over her mouth and pulled her onto his bike. Danny flew into action and started throwing ghost balls at Johnny. Johnny dodged them and took off on his bike.

"No!" Danny yelled and followed after the bike. Johnny turned a corner and Danny heard the bike die down. He flew into the ally, intangible, and looked for Kitty.

"Johnny stop!" Kitty yelled. Johnny had pinned her against the wall.

"Never. Kitty you agreed to marry me and your going to see it through. Now shut up and kiss me." Johnny threatened. Helpless Kitty kissed back, and thankfully Johnny didn't go farther.

"Let. Her. GO!" Danny used his ghostly wail, not wanting to but using it full force. Johnny was blown back. Kitty was weakened by the strength of it. Johnny fell against wall and breathed heavily. Danny stopped in front of him. He pulled out the ghost thermos and sucked Johnny into it. Danny turned around and helped Kitty to her feet.

"Kitty, are you alright." Danny noticed the black and blue forming on the side of her neck.

"What did he do to you Kitty?" Danny asked. Kitty whimpered as he touched the bruise. Danny retreated.

"H-h-h-h-he grabbed my neck and started kissing me, violently." Kitty shuddered and knelt into Danny.

"Promise you'll protect me?" She asked weakly. Danny wrapped his arms around the ghost. He didn't want to give her false hope but he had to say something.

"I'll do my best." He said soothingly. He then picked Kitty up, bridal style, and flew towards Fenton Works.

**~Read and Review :D~**


	2. Kitty Lost Part 2

It was to late for Danny's parents to be up, so Danny snuck Kitty upstairs to his bedroom. Kitty had fallen asleep while Danny was flying them home so Danny put her on his bed and grabbed a blanket for himself. Danny spread the blanket and some pillows out on the floor and slept on the floor that night.

The sun was shining through Danny's open windows. Kitty opened her eyes slowly and yawned. She closed her eyes to go back to sleep and then shot them open. She bolted up and looked at her surroundings. As the events of the previous day entered Kitty's mind. She took a deep breath and plopped back down against the bed. She noticed Danny lying on the floor. She smiled knowingly and went back to sleep.

Danny opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Danny looked around and wondered why he was on the floor. He looked up to his bed and saw Kitty facing him smiling. The events of the day before flooded into Danny's mind as he smiled at Kitty. His eyes wandered to her neck as he saw the bruise beginning to turn a sickly green-yellow color. Kitty looked at Danny quizzically and then realized what he was staring at. She touched her neck and winced in pain. Danny shot up out of his sleeping position and knelt down by the bed. Kitty looked up at him and tried to cover the bruise with her hair, unsuccessfully.

Danny walked out of the room and down the stairs, he went into the freezer and got an ice pack. He walked back up to his room. Kitty was standing up running her fingers through her long green hair trying to get the knots out of it. Danny came up behind her and put the ice pack on her neck. She winced at the sudden chill in her neck, but the stinging settled down and the ice began to help.

"You can't go back to the ghost zone." Danny stated.

"I know." Kitty sighed. Danny smirked. Kitty looked at him confused.

"What?" Kitty asked suspiciously.

"You are going to have to try to act like a normal teenager." Danny told her.

"Cause all teenagers have green hair, red eyes, freezing pale skin." Kitty laughed.

"Okay well then we'll straighten your hair and get you contacts." Kitty stopped laughing, and moaned.

"Can't I just take over some girls body?" Kitty asked.

"Nope. You have to be you. I actually have some grey contacts from a musical I was in." Danny went searching through his drawer. Kitty watched him, and after ten minutes of searching Danny found the contacts. They were smudged and dirty.

"Ew! I'm not wearing those filthy things!" Kitty shouted. Danny rolled his eyes and washed them off. He handed them to Kitty who hesitantly put them on. Her eyes weren't fully grey or red, more of a brown. Danny smiled.

"Now that the eyes are out of the way, let's work on the hair." After fifteen minutes of arguing Danny finally got Kitty to at least straighten her hair. It took thirty minutes for Kitty to straighten her hair.

"Whoa." Danny said when he saw her. She had straight green hair and brown eyes. Way hot in Danny's mind. Then he frowned.

"What?" Kitty put a hand on her hip.

"Your clothes." Kitty looked at herself up and down.

"What am I supposed to do about them?" Kitty asked. Danny smirked.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled. Kitty's eyes went wide as Jazz came rushing into the room. Jazz stopped. She stared. Then she looked from Danny to Kitty and back and forth.

"Jazz don't freak out. Kitty was in trouble and I need your help." Danny explained to Jazz what had happened with him, Kitty and Johnny.

"Well what do you need my help for?" Jazz asked.

"Let Kitty borrow some of your clothes." Danny pleaded. Jazz groaned and pulled Kitty into her room. Jazz opened her closest door.

"Take anything except the dresses and head bands." Jazz stormed off into Danny's room to yell at him.

Kitty stared at the clothes. She almost hurled. They were to old for her taste. Finally she found a short blue skirt and a black tang top. She took off her clothes and put on Jazz's.

~Back in Danny's Room~

"Jazz! She needed help! I couldn't just let her be forced into marriage!" Danny yelled.

"Danny that's not your problem! You're supposed to HUNT ghosts not SAVE ghosts!" Jazz yelled back.

"Jazz, just back off!" Danny yelled. Jazz shook her head and stormed out of Danny's room. Then he heard a knock on his door.

"WHAT?!" Danny yelled throwing open the door. There stood the new and improved Kitty. Danny's eyes went wide and he looked her up and down. Kitty spun around.

"Cute right?" She stopped spinning with a pose. Danny laughed, shook his head, and crossed his arms.

"More than cute." He told her. Then he heard movement in his parents room and he pulled Kitty into his bedroom room. She went intangible just in time for Maddie Fenton to walk in.

"Hi Danny! How did you sleep?" Maddie asked kissing her sons forehead.

"Fine. Good. Thanks for checking in!" Danny started pushing Maddie out of his room when she stopped him.

"Why are there pillows and a blanket on the floor?" Maddie asked. Danny panicked.

"Uh about that... Tucker uh snuck in last night, and uh wanted to spend the night, so uh I let him?" Danny tried. Maddie nodded then smiled.

"Alright! Breakfast in five Danny!" With that Maddie skipped out of Danny's room back into her own. Danny breathed out and 'fainted' onto his bed.

"That was TO close." Danny said dramatically.

"'Ya think?" Kitty asked popping back into view. Danny looked at his alarm clock.

"Shit we're going to be late for school! Let's hurry!" Danny pulled Kitty to her feet and they flew out the window. Once they were at school they transformed back into Kitty and Danny and just before they were going to enter the school Danny stopped Kitty.

"What is it?" Kitty asked.

"We can't call you Kitty. We need to think of another name, that doesn't sound like Kitty." Danny told her.

"Misty?" Kitty asked. Danny looked at Kitty. She looked like a MIsty in her new outfit.

"Alright _Misty_ let's get to class."


	3. Kitty Lost Part 3

"Whose the green chick?" Sam asked, a bit jealous that Danny was walking down the halls laughing with her.

"Hey guys, this is Misty." Tucker smiled goofily and said,

"Hey, I'm Tucker." Kitty looked at Danny. Danny just laughed.

"Misty this is Sam. Sam this is Misty." Kitty waved and Sam looked away. Kitty looked at Danny who just shook his head.

"Well, I got to go to math. See you at lunch Danny." Kitty waved and walked off. Tucker looked at Danny shocked.

"What?" Danny shrugged.

"How did YOU get a girl like THAT!" Danny crossed his eyes.

"That really boosted my self esteem, and she's not MINE, she's my family friend." Danny explained. Tucker's face lit up and Sam was relieved.

Lunch rolled around, and Kitty was walking into the cafeteria with Dash. She was laughing and flipping her hair. Danny crossed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Dash." He growled. Sam put a hand on Danny's back.

"Danny? I thought she was just a friend?" Sam asked. Danny remembered he couldn't show any romantic feelings towards her, so he just shook it off.

"Right. She is." Danny stuck his fork into his meat harder than expected and broke the paper plate. Kitty walked over to Danny, who was sulking.

"Hey Danny! Dash was just showing me around." Dash smirked as Kitty put a hand over his cheek.

"Yup, that I was." Dash said smoothly.

"Than why don't you go sit with your new boyfriend." Danny spat and got up. Kitty looked at Sam who shrugged, obviously jealous. She looked to Dash who was staring at her.

"C'mon Misty, let's go sit at the cool table." Dash led Kitty to the cool table, where she saw the girl she took over, Paulina, and her friend and another one of Dash's friend.

"Misty this is Paulina, Star, and Quin." Dash pointed to each person.

"Hi Misty!" Paulina said. "You want to go shopping after school?" Paulina asked.

"Sure!" Kitty replied taking a bite of her hamburger.

"Misty I need to talk to you." Sam said and pulled Kitty to her feet.

"Talk." Kitty crossed her arms.

"Look, you come to this school ALL over Danny, and now your all over Dash? What is wrong with you? I know you like Danny, and if I'm right I'm almost positive he likes you back." Sam explained, with a scowl on her face the entire time. Kitty stood there, not shocked, but unhappy. She had probably just screwed things up with Danny. Kitty turned back to the table, grabbed her lunch, and ran to find Danny. She spotted him go into the boys bathroom, and against her better judgement she walked through the door, intangible of course, and waited for him to come out of a stall.

"What the hell!?" Danny whisper yelled. Kitty smiled innocently.

"What?" She asked.

"What the hell are you doing in the boys bathroom?" Danny asked.

"I needed to talk to you." Kitty was serious. A glare crossed Danny's face.

"About Dash?" Danny huffed and turned away.

"Yes, but not what you think I'm going to say. I'm not interested in Dash. I'm only interested in-" Kitty couldn't finish before Danny's ghost sense went off and he yelled 'going ghost!' and then flew out of the boys bathroom, Kitty close behind. Kitty and Danny looked around and then Danny was hit with a motorcycle. Kitty was grabbed by shadow and pulled to Johnny.

"Lemme' go Johnny!" Kitty yelled. Johnny smirked.

"Not this time Kitten, let's finish what we started yesterday." Johnny grabbed Kitty by her hair and covered her mouth. He went intangible and flew away with Kitty.

Danny floated to the ground unconscious. When he hit the ground his ghost powers faded until he was human again. Sam and Tucker found him and snuck him back to Fenton Works. They put him in his bed and waited for him to wake up. When he did he shot out of bed.

"WHERE'S KITTY?!" He yelled. Sam and Tucker who had fallen asleep were awoken with a start.

"Kitty? What are you talk-" Then Sam's eyes widened. She realized who he was talking about. Misty and Kitty were one and the same. Sam was about to scream and Danny ran over to her and covered her mouth.

"No time to explain I gotta get to the ghost zone! Kitty's in big trouble and it's my job to save her. Going Ghost!" Danny let his ghost powers take over him and flew down to the basement. He opened the ghost portal and plunged into the ghost zone.

**~Hey guys read and review. WARNING: MANY CLIFFHANGERS TO FOLLOW haha!~**


	4. Kitty Lost Part 4

Danny searched hours for Kitty checked every door, and finally he found shadow lurking outside of a door. Danny went intangible and flew into the room to see Johnny making out with Kitty who was chained to a bed. She had red marks all over her exposed skin and she was bleeding in numerous places. Danny let all of his rage surface as he made one of the most powerful ghost balls known to ghost. He flung it at Johnny who was knocked out immediately. Danny flew over to Kitty who seemed to be unconscious. He used his ghost lazor to cut the chains off of Kitty. He picked her up and flew her back to the mortal realm. Sam and Tucker were still waiting in Danny's room.

"Guys Kitty's really hurt." Danny gently rested her on the bed.

"What happened in there?" Tucker asked.

"Tuck it's to long of a story right now. I'm going to get ice and peroxide and lots of bandages. Sam can you uh you know check her out to make sure she's okay?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Why do I have to do it?" Sam asked.

"Because your a girl and there are places Tuck and I can't treat." Danny glared at Tucker who was about to make a snide remark.

"Ugh fine!" Sam shooed the boys out of the room. She check Kitty everywhere to make sure she was alright. She had a few bruises on her hip and her wrists were bleeding. Her face was swollen.

"DANNY GET ME LOTS OF ICE!" Sam screamed. Danny came bursting through the door with lots of ice.

"Here." Sam placed the ice on Kitty's face. Tucker came running in with aspirin, peroxide and bandages.

After Sam was done cleaning Kitty up, Tucker had to go home.

"Sorry guys, I have a curfew that I need to make. Later dudes." Tucker left the house and Danny and Sam were alone with an unconscious ghost in Danny's bed.

"Look Danny I just need to know this. Do you love Kitty?" She asked. Danny laughed.

"No, I mean I have feelings for her but definitely not love." Danny looked at Sam who seemed dejected. "Sam what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just I always thought that maybe you had feelings for me?" Sam shyly stated.

"Well I did. But I don't know there's just something about Kitty." Danny said. Sam's face fell a little.

"Well I guess I understand, I mean you can relate to her a little better, I mean she was human at one point and now she's a ghost, sort of like you. I'm just human." Sam told him. he looked at her.

"I'm really sorry Sam, but hey you're still my best girl bud." Sam smiled.

"Yeah you too." Sam got up and kissed Danny on the cheek and left.

Danny sat by Kitty for hours waiting for her to wake up. For once he actually got his homework done and when he was finished he just sat by her waiting. Five hours from when Danny had brought her back from the ghost zone her eyes fluttered open.

"Danny?" She whispered and tried leaning up.

"Hey, take it easy." He eased her back down.

"Wh-what happened to me?" Kitty asked.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Danny asked.

"All I remember is walking into the boys bathroom and then nothing." She told him.

"Well it's probably better that you don't know, trust me Kitty." He took her hand.

"I want you to know something." He told her, he almost lost her once and he didn't know when Johnny would show back up.

"Kitty, I have strong feelings for you and I just want you to know that-" Danny was cut off with Kitty's lips on his. He slowly pulled her into his lap and caressed her face. They kissed for what seemed like hours until they both pulled away leaning against each others foreheads.

"Me too." Kitty told him. "Me too."

**~ So this is the third story I've updated and I hope you like the ending to this chapter. The story isn't finished yet don't worry I still have another chapter or two to go. Lemme' know what you all thought :D ~**


	5. KITTY LOST TRAILER

Hey guys here is the trailer for this story :) http :/ www. youtube .com /watch?v=eUUectDWf48


	6. Kitty Lost Part 5  Last Part

Danny gently layed Kitty back onto his bed and just rubbed her back he knew she was in pain, he didn't know what Johnny planned to do with her but his mind went to the worst. When Kitty fell asleep he went ghost and made a ghost shield around Kitty. Johnny couldn't touch her for 48 hours. He left a note in the 'ghost bubble' for her and left.

Kitty woke up a few hours later aching all over. She tried leaning up but felt a force pushing her back down when she reached the edge of Danny's bed. She reached for the glass of water on the nightstand and was able to reach it. She noticed two asperin besides it and swallowed them. She noticed a note sitting on the nightstand too.

_Dear Kitty,_

_ I have a ghost shield around you. You won't be able to leave the bed, and my parents see me in the bed, so if they come in act sick and they'll help you (thinking it's me) You'll be stuck in there for 48 hours so you should just calm down. You can reach the remote and watch T.V. I'll stop babbling now and tell you why you're locked up in this. _

_ I've gone to the ghost zone in search of Johnny, you and I will never have a life together and he'll never stop coming after you. I need to end this. He needs to know that you don't belong to him anymore. You don't belong to anyone, unless you choose to and I hope you choose me. _

_ If I can't reason with him with words, I'll fight him. I'd fight him anytime to keep you safe. I love you Kitty and I won't let Johnny hurt you ever again. I will come back, don't lose faith in me, or I'll lose faith in myself. I need you to believe in me and know that i will come back._

_ Love, _

_ Danny (I belong to you)_

Kitty was crying at this point. No one had ever treated her so well before. If only Danny hadn't have been so rash she could've helped him. She had a power that he had no idea about, and Johnny was to strong for Danny to take on alone. Kitty prayed that Danny was able to stay alive for 48 hours until she could go to the ghost zone and help him.

~48 hours later~

"I told you not to screw with me punk." Johnny shouted. "Shadow, combine!" Danny watched horrified as Johnny's shadow became one with Johnny. Johnny looked like he was going in and out of existence as he went from ghost to shadow. Johnny smiled evilly.

"This is the end for you." He told Danny. He lunged at Danny and didn't bother using his ghost powers, he knew he could be weak little Danny with his fists. Danny flew out of the way Johnny on his trail. He searched 48 hours for Johnny... FOR THIS? Danny summoned power to his hands and turned around keeping his hands behind his back. Johnny lunged at him and just as Johnny was going to make contact with him Danny stuck his hands out burning, Johnny. Johnny screamed. Danny screamed, because he had a shadow ball sent into his stomach, and another voice screamed as Danny slowly floated down to the ground.

"DANNY!" It yelled. Danny was able to stay in conciousness long enough to see Kitty's face.

"Kitty... run..." Those were the last words Danny Fenton ever spoke.

"NO! Danny!" Kitty cried. Johnny floated down laughing. Kitty had Danny's head in her lap as she stared at Johnny.

"You cruel, obsene BASTARD!" She screeched. He reached out to her.

"Come on Kitten, do you really love him? He's not that strong he could barely defend you! You know you want me." He smirked. An idea hit Kitty.

"You know something Johnny, you're right. Close your eyes and let me give you something." She winked and started taking off her jacket, trying to give Johnny a message. He growled and closed his eyes. He was finally going to have her... or so he thought. Kitty silently slid her jacket back on and closed her eyes. She summoned all of the power she had into one breath. She kissed her hand. The little kiss was hovering in her hand waiting to be blown.

"Open your eyes." Kitty told him. He opened his eyes to see a kiss flying at him.

"NO!" Was the last words Johnny spoke before disappearing to god knows where, with out being kissed back.

Kitty began crying seeing the state Danny was in. He had a whole burned through his heart. Shadow Johnny had made that with a shadow ball. Thankfully Danny was still a ghost so it was just ecto goo gooping out and not blood. She cried over him. A few tears hit Danny's wound. Kitty lied down on the ground on top of him crying. All of her tears entered Danny's wound. She didn't even notice when Danny had gone intagible and she had hit the ground. She was so broken. Danny's body flew above her and he opened his eyes. He floated to the ground and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with tear stricken eyes. They widened and she threw her arms around him and kissed him for all she was worth.

"Danny how- I mean- you were." She asked.

"I guess you have another power." He told her. She looked at him quizzically.

"You can heal the people you love with your tears." She smiled at him. He tried go un ghost, but couldn't.

"Kitty, I can't go un ghost." He exclaimed. She stared at him.

"Maybe I only healed you as a ghost and your human side died." She explained.

"Or maybe I just died." He told her. She felt the excitement leave her as she realized that she didn't heal him. He just died and became a ghost.

"Danny, I'm so sorry." She told him. He lifted her head to look at him.

"Hey you destroyed Johnny, or made him disappear, and now he can't hurt you anymore, that's all I care about. And now I can be with you for the rest of eternity, in a way Johnny gave me all I ever wanted, and more." He smiled at her and they kissed. Danny and Kitty kissed for hours standing in that spot, they were dead so breath wasn't needed. When they finally broke apart. Danny took Kitty's hand and they floated into the ghost zone together. Johnny's door closed for the last time that day, seeing as he'd never enter it again. But a new door opened, the door to Danny and Kitty's future. Like they always say, as one door closes, another one opens.

**~Ah finished finally! Thank you all of you readers :) I love your comments and I appreciate you not getting to mad at me for not updating sooner :) I love you all and now I move to another story. Leave a review and let me know what you think of the story :)**


End file.
